


Destiny's A Bitch

by DeannaEmrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complete, Destiny, Drabble, Fate, Future, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Merthur - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sad, Short, Warlock - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, power, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, my dear Warlock. He was indeed your destiny, but... I never did say you were his."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's A Bitch

The smoke cleared leaving Merlin stood on his own, his bony arm reached out towards the empty spaces of his mind.

"Bring him back." 

His voice was but a whisper, detached and heavy in the silence.  
From behind him the strange witch shook her head, not saying a word.  
Merlin felt the movement rather then saw it, curling his stretched out fingers into a fist.

"Bring. Him. Back."

More emotion this time, his whole being practically shaking from it.

"It cannot be done young warlock."

Merlin span to face her, anger twisting his features that already held so much grief.  
The witch simply smiled, soft and almost regretful, but it had to be a trick of the light.  
She'd taken Arthur, cut the thread that held him and Merlin in destiny.  
They'd just completed their quest, all of Albion united under one king, and now... 

Now Merlin was in the depths of the earth with just a memory of a vision of his King rapidly fading from his eyes, flanked by a mysterious witch who should be evil, should at least feel evil.  
The air felt empty.  
Merlin felt lost it in.

"Then take me back to him! Just do something! He's my destiny!"

Golden magic swelled up inside, leaking out of his startling blue eyes and cascading down his cheeks.  
His magic was mourning his golden prince, yet it wouldn't work, wouldn't help Merlin escape.

Trapped.

The witched stood silently, regret staining her eyes but still so calm, as if she knew how this scene would play out.

Didn't she understand? He and Arthur, The Warlock and The King, they were two sides of the same coin, they had been written about in druid lore for thousands of years, they had _united_ Albion. They needed each other.

"HES MY DESTINY!"

Merlin cried throwing his arms into the air as to emphasize his point.

"Yes," she answered, slow, deliberate.

Merlin deflated, tired of games.

"Then why? Why break us apart?" The words were whispered, desperate. 

"Oh my dear Emrys," she paused, her eyes now glistened with pity, her voice lowered as if to comfort a child. Merlin didn't like where this was going.

"He was indeed your destiny, but... I never did say you were his."


End file.
